Watching Over Him
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: Zelda felt almost sorrowful as she watched him enter the spirit Temple, but she whisked it away. It was probably for the best. They both had a job to do, and besides, she would see him soon enough. Review! :


"Link…" disguised as Shiek, Zelda back away slowly towards the entrance of the Spirit Temple "I will see you again." Zelda watched the Hero's eyes widen and he began moving towards her, his hand outstretched. At least he had stopped rushing toward her with his sword drawn, she thought wryly.

"Hmph." Using the power granted to her, she gathered her strength and created a thick wall of golden sand to block his view. _Use your resources_, Impa's voice sounded through her head and she found herself missing her guardian. _Stay focused_. Clearing her head, she jumped into the air.

Temporarily blinded by the shimmering wall of golden sand in the hot sun, Link missed her lithe landing on the stone archway behind him. And, using stealth, she managed to make herself all but invisible.

The wall in front of him fell to the ground again as she withdrew her power and she saw him look about, searching for her. She noted he didn't look too hopeful. The first time she'd pulled that Deku Nut stunt in front of the Forest Temple, he'd searched for the better part of an hour for her, now he just expected her to be gone and instead of wasting time on a fruitless search, he got to the task at hand. Smart boy.

Man, Zelda amended as she looked him up and down. While his mind had indeed been frozen in time for seven years, his body had not.

She watched his lean form preparing his sowrd and bow for the battle ahead, handling their weight with ease. She took in the strong thighs and his capable hands, the way his tunic starched over his broadened shoulders, clearly displaying the firm muscles at work beneath it.

She could no longer blame Ruto for her desire for this man. Or Malon. Or Saria. Or… Well, Link was not short of admirers, that's for certain.

Zelda smiled in spite of herself. Because Links mind had been frozen, she had assumed he would awaken with the mind of a ten year old child in the body of a man. And yet, he assumed a maturity and presence of someone older then even herself. This only added to his already long list of admirers he'd gathered over his many adventures… Even though he still remained innocently oblivious to this fact.

Still, with so many other women offering their attentions on to him, why should he remember the pushy princess that got them all in to this mess in the first place?

In his mind, they'd only really met once, and even then she had almost had him thrown out by the guards followed immediately by practically forcing to help her. But little did he know how she watched over him through the long years, wondering how one man was going to save Hyrule. She offered guidance rarely, but watched always. She saw the anguish on his face as he found his childhood friend missing at the Forest Temple. She saw the determination on his face as he set of to save the Gorgon race for a mythical dragon. The fear that had nothing to do with monsters as he mentioned Rutos' name after destroying the monsters in the Water Temple…

The way he rushed to her defense in Kakarito village, though he still had no idea who she was. The truth is, she is falling in love with the young hero. The more she witnessed his courageousness and his bravery and his selflessness, the harder she fell.

Without warning, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and brought it to his lips. She watched, her curiosity flowing into pleasant surprise as he began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Why had he chosen this song? What had unknowingly inspired him to play this song for her?

She closed her eyes, allowing the almost forgotten notes to wash over her, soothing her, and filling her with a sense of comfort. A calm peace settled over her soul as these simply played notes rid her of all her worries.

Or maybe it was the one playing the notes that was really causing this peace…

"_Hey!_" Zelda snapped out of her reverie as Navi the fairy repeated herself for the umpteenth time. She heard Links deep voice laugh. He playfully swatted at his fairy companion, but put the ocarina away none-the-less. Zelda felt almost sorrowful as she watched him enter the spirit Temple, but she whisked it away.

It was probably for the best. They both had a job to do, and besides, she would see him soon enough.

A/N: TA DAAA!! What did you guys think? Based of OoT obviously, but everything in the game in from Link's perspective, I wanted to try to see it from Zelda's instead. Review please! :)


End file.
